


Dulce

by sansonaxy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Lover Changbin, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jisung likes to mess with cute boys, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, barista jisung, binsung, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansonaxy/pseuds/sansonaxy
Summary: How sweet is the moon, to bless a boy with a melting heart, dripping like the caramel on his lips.





	Dulce

**Author's Note:**

> the title is in spanish bc spanish is a superior and impactful language, that being said this fic is in english *insert clown emoji*

It started inconspicuously enough.

Changbin was new to town and like a typical college kid, the first thing he did was seek out the nearest cup of delicious coffee.

Turns out the nearest hit of sweet caffeine was only a fifteen minute walk from his apartment. Unfortunately, it also took the shape of one very cute, very chatty, blue-haired barista.

From the very first steps he took into the shop, Changbin felt warm and at home.

Powder pink walls decorated in subtle hues of brown and beige, paintings and pictures from local artists with colors that shine and pop out from the soft walls dramatically. There are a few people inside, working and lounging, but all sipping out of gleaming white cups of foamy goodness.

It’s like a dreamland when Changbin walks in and it smells just so.

The hallowed scent of rich and roasted coffee invaded his senses, the earthy scent enticing him almost as quickly as the guy making it.

Han Jisung.

Charming, stellar, and insanely adorable Han Jisung. The second they met, Changbin was smitten.

“Hello, you’re new!” Is the first thing Jisung ever said to him and it was unforgettable the way he looked.

Hands cupping his cheeks, leaning against the counter so eagerly he’s about to throw himself over it, is how Jisung greets him.

“I am?” Changbin had laughed. “How did you know?”

“I’m psychic,” Jisung admitted, shrugging like it’s no big deal. 

Changbin couldn’t help but giggle at the boy.

“Oh, really? Then I guess you already know my order too, right?” He teased.

“Of course I do!” Jisung had scoffed, feigning offense. “You, my new friend, seem like a latte man! Mocha latte!”

“Hmm, close. Macchiato. Caramel macchiato.”

Jisung nodded, frowning. “Yeah, this psychic stuff is hard to control anyhow. Will that be all for you?” He smiled again, pretty and pearly teeth shining.

Changbin’s heart had skipped a beat and he nodded as Jisung rang him up, gorgeous deep-blue hair falling just above his eyes.

There was no one else in line that day, so Changbin found himself lingering, caught between wanting to talk with the barista and admiring him as he worked.

Jisung moves carefully, but quickly, with the experience of a seasoned coffee-maker. There’s no shuffling, no hesitation in his step as he floats from station to station, preparing the most delectable treat mankind has to offer.

“Would you like whipped cream?” The boy asked.

“Y-Yes, please.” Changbin had stuttered, frowning when he got an even better look at the barista. “Your eyes....They’re _beautiful_.”

Jisung had grinned, cool grey-blue eyes twinkling like the heavens. They were stunning, the way they glistened in tune with his dark blue hair, almost bewitching. Changbin had heard of ‘sun-kissed’, but he knew the sun wouldn’t dare outshine a boy like this, not when it seemed he’d been blessed by the moon herself.

“Would you believe me if I told you they’re really mine?” Jisung had tried, looking sheepish. 

“No,” Changbin blurted honestly. “Are they?”

“Nope.” Jisung places a warm, white cup in front of him, smiling. “Here’s your order.”

Changbin looked down, a smile tugging at his own lips. 

The drink was perfect, felt warm and inviting, and just like its barista, it was cute.

He hadn’t ordered anything special to go with it, just whipped cream, but Jisung took it upon himself to add his own special twist to the drink that would end up making Changbin come back over and over.

Dots of caramel weaved around his cup to form a string of seemingly glittering stars. A constellation. It surrounded a whirling, crescent moon, the caramel sticking sweetly against the white of the rest of the drink. 

It was almost hypnotic.

It’s almost hypnotic the way the drink sang to Changbin, drowning him in the delectable taste of caffeine, but it was downright _enchanting_ the way Jisung stared at him, eyes bright and knowing.

“Enjoy, Seo Changbin.”

That was the last thing Jisung had said to him that day, smirking and giggling when Changbin almost choked on his drink.

The other hadn’t even been able to get a word out before Jisung all but danced into the kitchen, gone. 

How the barista could’ve known his name....Changbin would have to come back another day.


End file.
